the_new_babysitters_clubfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Babysitters Club: Anna
Overview When the Babysitters Club gets into a huge fight, Anna is left alone. She eats by Herself in the Lunchroom at Preshow Prep, makes new friends, and deal issues. But then Dakota asks her to babysit for Ariel and Prince Eric's Children. Plot King Alex makes Dakota, Anna, Madison Beauty, and Sarah go to Preshow Prep again. In present day Preshow, Anna, daughter of Moana hears Dakota, daughter of Dopey for a Babysitters Club meeting in Madison Beauty and Sarah's Dorm Room. At First, Anna is unwilling to go with it; because Sarah comes back from Agrabah. Dakota helps the three other Club Members to regain Power and ask Anna if her Brother is being babysat. Madison questions about being Good. Dakota becomes angry at Madison and Anna. And Sarah claims she is recruited for the school's tourney sports team. Anna leaves the Meeting, crying. Anna walks alone to her Dorm Room, and does a Video Chat with her Mother. That Night, Anna says "Sorry" to Dakota. Then Anna has a Nightmare. She wakes up and learns a Lesson from Tinker Bell and her daughter, Kaleigh. Then at Lunch, Anna has to sit by herself. Ella, daughter of Elsa arrives, and makes Dakota mad. The Next Day, Anna goes to Dakota's House at Lost and Found Island and talks to Doug, saying sorry. Back at Preshow Prep, Anna talks to Ella about it. Anna visits Ella's House and they talk about it. The Next Day is a Meeting, but everyone isn't looking at Anna. Madison calls Milo and Kida Thratch saying they need a sitter for Mi-Kai. Dakota is still angry at Anna, but she doesn't care! Anna calls Madison. Sarah babysits Mi-Kai. but she wants to paint. She has to wear a apron while Sarah irons her Dress. Milo and Kida return after Mi-Kai paints. Then, Anna Video Chats her Mother. And takes a Walk in the Rain at the Bobtail Valley, crying. Anna visits Madison at her Dorm Room, but Madison is still angry at Anna. Pocahantas calls Dakota, saying she needs someone to babysit John Smith Jr., her Son. Then, Anna calls Ariel, saying she needs 2 People to babysit her 7 Children (with Abbie, there are 8) Dakota explains she and Anna are babysitting Ariel's 3 Daughters and 4 Sons, Melody, Arabella, Alistar, Erica, Nick, and Adam. While Ariel and Eric are going to a Dentist appointment for Eric and shopping. They'd be back at 9:00pm. Ariel and Eric set up for the Night, while Anna and Dakota appear at the Door. Before the Club got in a fight, Doug, Poc, and Mal slept over at the Castle (according to Melody and Arabella). So they tracked Dakota and Anna to babysit the Princesses and Princes of Oceana. The Parents leave their Children with Dakota and Anna. And Dakota orders a Pizza. Melody Arabella and Alistar deliver the Pizza to Anna. Anna is Confused with Melody and Alistar wanting to watch Cartoons and make a Fort in the Living Room, so she answers "Yes, No, Yes, Yes, No, and Yes". Everyone plays a Game called "Ha, Ha". Players lie down on their backs so that each player's head rests on another player's stomach. One player begins by saying, "Ha." The next player says, "Ha, Ha." Each player adds another "Ha" when it's her turn. The object is to say as many "Ha's" as you can without anybody giggling. If someone giggles, you have to start back on one "Ha" again. It's time to sleep, startled, Anna reads Alistar Arabella and Melody a Bedtime Story. Alistar struggles to get to sleep. The Three fall asleep (even Alistar). Ariel and Eric come back home and drive the Girls back to Preshow Prep. Casts The Kids * King Alex- Son of Anna and Kristoff * Dakota- Daughter of Dopey * Anna- Daughter of Moana * Sarah- Daughter of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine * Madison- Daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip * Kaleigh- Daughter of Tinker Bell * Ella- Daughter of Elsa and Prince Hans * Abbie- Daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric * Tommy Porter- Son of Tarzan and Jane Porter * John Smith Jr.- Son of Pocahantas and John Smith * Mi-Kah Thratch- Daughter of Milo and Kida Thratch * Melody- From The Little Mermaid 2, ''Ariel's Oldest Daughter * Arabella- Daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric * Alistar- Son of Ariel and Prince Eric * Erica- Daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric * Nick- Son of Ariel and Prince Eric * Adam- Ariel's Oldest Son The Heroes * Moana (Carmen Osbahr) from ''Moana, Anna's Mother * Kristoff- From Frozen * Anna- From Frozen Others * Tinker Bell (Or Tink) (Amy Sedaris) From Peter Pan, the Headminstress of Preshow Prep and Kaleigh's Mother Trivia * Kortney Summer, who plays Madison Beauty got her frost tips just for this movie.' * This is the third time that the Classical Disney film canon united in a feature film. * This film contains many references and allusions to previous and current Disney franchises. * If one examines the pictures near the Steps, the images include Jafar, Mulan, Simba, Ariel, Anna and Kristoff, Hercules, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Maleficent, various Villians, and what appears to be Mother Gothel. The last image suggest Corona is part of Preshow. * 12.2 million people watched the premiere. * 18.2 million total viewers (so far) have watched Anna. * Doggy is actually a Female Dog named Lily in Real Life, according to the Credits Category:Films